


Sushi

by Arken47



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Eating Together, M/M, Sushi, one-shot maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken47/pseuds/Arken47
Summary: Izaya invites Shizuo for sushi while he's on the job.





	Sushi

They ate in silence.

 

_Shizu chan’s acting so civilized now, it’s almost unnatural!_

He thought about saying that. He didn’t.

In just another minute, the blond had finished his food. He hadn’t ordered sushi; just some soup. Shizuo stood up, and Izaya watched curiously.

The other cracked his knuckles. “Nothing to say?”

Izaya smirked, and Shizuo’s eyes narrowed. His amoeba brain probably wasn’t able to comprehend what had just happened; sharing a meal with his enemy. Izaya supposed that might sound strange to some people. He tilted his head. “Nothing. And you?”

The blond cursed and stormed off to go back to work.

 

Izaya looked after him. He looked down at his unfinished sushi. He stood, and carried his plate to the nearest garbage can, where he deposited its contents. On his way to the front he hesitated at the table, before snagging the soup bowl as well. Izaya set the dishes by the trash at the front of the store. Shizuo was working cash register. He looked down as Izaya approached, glancing up only to receive payment.

“Keep the change.” Izaya headed for the door.

“Oi.”

Izaya stopped.

“The hell was that about?”

Izaya didn’t say anything. In fact, he didn’t know what to respond. For once it seemed his brain was failing him. Even if he was to tell the truth- which he most certainly wasn’t- He wouldn’t know how to say it. There really wasn’t any good lie, either. _For my amusement?_ But it wasn't. He didn't feel like lying, not today. Izaya turned around. “Sorry, did you say something? Protozoans are so small I really have a hard time hearing them, you know.” The blond gripped the table; not hard enough for it to crack.  _Yet._ Simon would have his head if he wrecked the restaurant. “Izayyaa…”

Izaya laughed, walking out. _What was that about? Just two friends eating sushi together._ He wondered what would have happened if he’d said something else. Anything else. If shizuo had stayed. He knew better than to push it though. The catalyst, but never the cause. That was how he worked.

 

* * *

 

_What the hell?_

It didn’t make sense. What was the flea trying to gain by eating _sushi_ \- with _him,_ of all people? If they had been outside, he would have killed that flea by now. Izaya was obviously up to something... _But what?_ Normally he wouldn’t concern himself with the flea’s damned schemes but this… _What the hell?_ He was more confused than anything else.


End file.
